


Bodyart II

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: After the twins painted on Oikawa’s belly some cleaning is necessary. Iwaizumi takes it happily in his own hands.





	Bodyart II

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after ‘Bodyart’. Let’s have some smut ;)

The warm water felt heavenly and Iwaizumi had added Oikawa’s favorite scent to the water. Oikawa really was lucky to have Iwaizumi who was just the perfect alpha, not that he didn’t already know that. He smiled while he breathed in the scent filling the bathroom and felt his tense back muscles relax. 

At this time of his pregnancy everything got a little more difficult and Oikawa already looked forward to meet their little girl.

Iwaizumi entered the bathroom again then, a soft smile on his face. “ Everything alright?”

Oikawa hummed. “It’s perfect, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m happy then.” The alpha kneeled down next to the bath tube, his hand finding its way into Oikawa’s soft curls. “Mind if I help you to wash off the paint?” 

“Not at all.” Oikawa smiled. It was a little sad to wash off the art their twins had created earlier but it couldn’t just stay on his skin either. 

Iwaizumi leaned down to peck Oikawa’s lips before getting up and grabbing a washcloth. He then started to gently rub off the paint from Oikawa’s belly. “She’s so big already.” he said in awe. It wasn’t Oikawa’s first pregnancy but it’s not less a wonder than it was the first time around.

Oikawa laid his head back, letting out a soft moan. “Yeah, and she’ll just keep growing. Oh, god. This feels so good….” 

Iwaizumi chuckled while he continued to wash Oikawa’s belly, the paint slowly coloring the water in the tube. His nose found its way into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, nuzzling the skin there gently. “Does it? And what about this?” His teeth gently bit down on the bite mark on Oikawa’s scent glands and Oikawa let out a higher moan. 

“Very good.” Oikawa said, flushing not only from the heat of the water. His body shivered under Iwaizumi’s lips as they trailed down his neck, taking a short pause on his clavicles before trailing further down. As Iwaizumi sucked on one of his nipples Oikawa almost screamed out in pleasure, his nipples overly sensitive lately. “Oh, goooood!”

“Sssch.” Iwaizumi whispered, licking over the nipple once more. “You don’t want to wake up the boys, do you?”

Oikawa whined as Iwaizumi continued to nip at his skin, squirming im the water. “Iwa-chan.” he breathed. “I…” He licked his lips. “I need you to fuck me. Now!”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi blew air over the nipple he just sucked at before, making Oikawa shiver once more. “Is that a way to ask that from your alpha?”

“Hajime,” Oikawa panted, pupils blown wide as he looked at Iwaizumi. “I need my alpha. Please!”

Iwaizumi already felt himself getting hard just by the sight of Oikawa like this. He wiped the omega’s belly once more before he abandoned the washcloth and reached for a towel instead. “Get up.”

“Yes!” Oikawa replied, taking Iwaizumi’s offered hand to slowly stand up. The weight of his belly immediately pulled at his back again but he was far too aroused to care. 

Iwaizumi wrapped the towel around Oikawa and lifted him up. “What do you want me to do with you, huh?” he asked, his voice low, giving his own arousal away.

Oikawa pressed close to Iwaizumi’s chest, finding the crook of his neck and nibbling at the skin there. “I want you in me, now.”

Iwaizumi hissed. “Careful! I don’t want to drop you!”

“You won’t,” Oikawa said. “Iwa-chan is such a strong alpha.”

Of course Iwaizumi didn’t drop Oikawa but he sped up his steps to arrive at their bedroom faster. The room was pleasantly warm as they entered even though Oikawa’s skin was still wet from the bath.

“Did you turn on the heater?” Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi carefully laid him down on their bed.

“I wanted to be prepared.” Iwaizumi shrugged, taking in the sight of his omega beneath him. “Shit, Tooru. You’re so gorgeous.” He wasted no time to touch Oikawa’s belly, sensing the stretched skin under his fingers. Iwaizumi leaned down to kiss the belly button making Oikawa shift under him.

“I love Iwa-chan’s lips on me.” he moaned as Iwaizumi trailed upwards, his mouth finding Oikawa’s nipple again. He gently sucked on it while his other hand came up to pinch the other. Oikawa moaned again, deeper this time, and that sound directly wandered to Iwaizumi’s groin. He was almost painfully hard now.

As if Oikawa would have sensed that his hands came down to open Iwaizumi’s pants. “You’re so big…,” he whispered as his hand grabbed Iwaizumi’s cock, gently stroking it.

Iwaizumi moaned around Oikawa’s nipple, pressing closer to the touch. Oikawa’s scent almost made him forget himself, it was so strong. His hand left Oikawa’s nipple to trail down over the huge belly and further down to Oikawa’s backside. His finger found his entrance and pushed in, Oikawa’s hand tightening around Iwaizumi’s cock then and making both of them moan.

“I’ll never get enough of you.” Iwaizumi growls and the sound of it made Oikawa shiver in anticipation. His skin prickled where Iwaizumi touched it and he pressed down on the finger inside of him.

“Same.” Oikawa panted.

Iwaizumi continued to prepare Oikawa while Oikawa slowly stroked his length, their breathing speeding up the longer they take. Finally Iwaizumi seemed satisfied. 

“Can you stand on all fours?” he asked right into Oikawa’s ear. At this time of the pregnancy lying on his back wasn’t too comfortable for Oikawa anymore and the alpha knew. 

Instead of a verbal response Oikawa turned around, but not without meeting Iwaizumi’s lips in a passionate kiss before he did so. His ass in the air he looked over his shoulder, standing on his hands and knees, his belly not touching the mattress. “Fuck me, alpha.”

That was all Iwaizumi needed. His hands found Oikawa’s hips, the tip of his cock pressing against the hole. Oikawa whimpered, trying to push backwards so that Iwaizumi would slide into him, but the alpha enjoyed a small moment of teasing, making himself almost going crazy alongside Oikawa with it. 

He pushed in in one fluid motion then, groaning deeply. “Oh, god. You’re so tight…” 

Oikawa breathed heavily. “You feel… so good, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi waited a little before he started to move, giving both of them the chance to adjust, but once he started moving his thrusts were deep and fast. There just was no way for him to take it slow when is omega was so fucking hot. One of his hands left Oikawa’s hip, stroking his baby belly. He fleetingly thought that Oikawa was even more beautiful carrying his pup and that almost made him come.

His movements stuttered. “I won’t last long…”

“It’s okay. Okay. Me… neither.” Oikawa panted. He was so close already, feeling the warmth growing in his lower belly. 

Iwaizumi’s hand grabbed Oikawa’s smaller cock, already slick with precome. Oikawa whined at the sensation, throwing his head back. 

“Come for me.” Iwaizumi ordered then and with the next stroke of his hand, well-timed with his next thrust, Oikawa tumbled over the edge. His walls tightened around Iwaizumi’s cock and pulled the alpha with him in this wave of pleasure.

They lay panting in the sheets afterwards, Iwaizumi pulling Oikawa to his chest. “That was awesome,” Iwaizumi said, kissing Oikawa’s forehead. “You are awesome.”

Oikawa nuzzled closer happily, starting to purr as Iwaizumi’s hand found its way back to his belly. “I agree.” he sighed— content, happy and satisfied. 

Iwaizumi reached out to pull the blanket over them— they could clean up a Iittle later. Now though he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of his omega in his arms, their pup growing inside of him. Iwaizumi couldn’t be more happy and Oikawa felt exactly the same.


End file.
